Kim Possdible
by creativeartist
Summary: This is an Alternate Reality story. be warned, this story has some pretty messed up things in it..........rape, angust, what ever. not for little kids.


Kim Possible: A.U.

Part one: An ordinary high school.

She ran to her class, a young, black haired girl with green eyes.. She was late for class and the assholes in the hall were making it harder for her to get to class. She really hated this high school. She was only a freshmen, she was beautiful but a lot of people were afraid of her because they heard rumors about her punching someone. The rumors were just that-rumors. Running as fast as she did, she didn't see the foot that was coming out of a corner. It trips her and all her books and papers fall on the floor. A shadow falls on her.

"Well, well, well, look what the weird catcher brought in, a pale, ugly looking, girl."

She looked up and noticed that the person who tripped her was none other then Bonnie Rockwaller. The bitchiest cheerleader in school. With her were two other cheerleaders.

"What the hell do you want, Bonnie?"

"I hear rumors you've been trying to get with Brick Flagg! Naturally, I believed them because you seem like the type of girl to go around stealing other girl's guys because you can't get one of your own. "

"What is your problem with me! I don't want that muscle head of a moron. He's not my type."

Bonnie was about to punch her when another cheerleader came to her rescue. Se wasn't alone. With her was her best friend. She often wondered why a cheerleader would hang out with a guy who is lower then he is on the social scale.

"Bonnie, leave her alone." The cheerleader said as she got into the way of the girl and Bonnie's fist.

"Move, little miss perfect!"

Bonnie threw the punch, but it was blocked by the cheerleader.

"What!" Bonnie was struggling to get free from her grip.

"Leave this girl alone or you wont have much left for Brick to get any pleasure out of you!" The cheerleader said as she was beginning to squeeze Bonnie's wrist.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave the girl alone." Bonnie looked like she was going to cry.

The cheerleader let go of Bonnie's wrist. Bonnie moved her hand around to make sure it wasn't broken.

"This isn't over, you pale bitch,. When you least expect it I'll get you!"

Bonnie and the other cheerleaders ran away.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up and saw an angel in the form of this cheerleader. It seemed strange that the creatures known as cheerleaders which she hated with a passion would help her.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

The cheerleader picks her up from the floor. Her friend picks up all her books and papers.

"Here you go." The said as he handed her the papers.

"Thanks, huh………?"

"Ron, Ron stoppable."

"Ron Stoppable? Sounds like a weird name."

"Well, don't blame me if it's weird."

Rufus comes out of Ron's pocket.

"Hi!" He squeaked

"What's that?"

Ron takes out Rufus.

"Oh, he's a naked mole Rat. Very handy."

"Seems cool, I guess."

"I'm Kim Possible. We've never meet but you look familiar to me somehow."

"Well, I've only heard of you from the P.A. system, never actually seen you."

"Oh, so what's your name?" Kim asked.

"Sherrie, Sherrie Raymond."

"Nice to meet you, Sherrie."

"What was That cheerleader's problem, anyways?" Sherrie asked as they walked.

"Bonnie is a strange to figure out." Ron says Scratching his head.

"Well, I'd better get going, I'm late for class." Sherrie said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, we'll escort you to class. The teacher wont yell at you if I'm there." Kim said catching up to her.

"Hmmmm, well, ok. I don't want to have a bad rep already."

Sherrie, Ron, and Kim start walking. A sinister shadow observes them walking away. Anger in their eyes, they squint, smile evilly, and disappear into the corner.

"Well, here we are." Kim said as they arrived at the class.

They go in the class. The teacher looked up and didn't look happy.

"Miss Raymond, you're late." The teacher said looking ar Sherrie. "But seeing as you were with this fine example of a perfect student-"

"Thank you so much, Mr.-"

"Not, you stoppable. I was referring to Ms. Possible."

Ron looked bummed out. Sherrie goes to sit down in the front row.

"we'll see you later, Sherrie" Kim said as she dragged Ron out of the room.

Sherrie felt very nervous. She sluches in her seat and looked around. Some of the boys were giving her kisses. She ignored them. She looked around. Suddenly she sees a nerdy looking boy. He appeared to be frowning, lost in thought.

"That's drew Lipsky." A voice said

Sherrie looked around.

"Who said that."

"Over here."

Sherrie looked next to her to see a pink haired girl.

"What did you say?" Sherrie asked in a low voice.

"I said that's drew lipsky. He's a loser in this school."

"He seems nice." Sherrie said while looking at him.

"You're the first girl to say that about him." The pink haired girl said.

"Guess I have weird tastes in guys, what can I say."

"Yeah, most of the guys here are either muscle heads, jocks, or druggies. That's why I'm a lesbian."

"Interesting…………….."

Sherrie looked at Drew for a little longer. He wasn't very good looking that was for sure. But she felt a strange attraction to him. She couldn't really explain it.

She wanted to go talk to him but class has already started so she had to wait till the class was done.

"Hey, do you want to hang out after school?" The pink haired girl asked being a bit flirty.

"Uh, no thanks I don't swing that way." Sherrie said a bit disgusted.

"HA, don't worry I wont force you into doing anything you don't want. Besides, you

re not my type."

"Hmmm, ok, well I'll think about it."

Class went by so slow, every so often she would look at Drew sitting there still frowning. She noticed some guys in the back laughing at Drew, throwing things at him. The teacher didn't even notice. She wanted to get up and beat the crap out of those bastards. She was weak and frail so she couldn't do anything about it.

The bell rang. Everyone gets up and leave the class. Everyone scattered out the door. The only people left were Sherrie, Drew, the pink haired girl, and some ass holes.

Drew gets up to leave as the assholes leave also. On the way out, they knock his books down on the floor and step on his papers. They leave laughing and high five each other. Sherrie saw Drew get angry. She felt so sorry for him. Drew bends down and picked up his papers. Sherrie went over there and bent down also.

"Hello," Sherrie said.

Drew looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was like a dark angel. He often dreamed of a woman to be by his side when he took over the world.

"Uh, hello, uh, what's your name?" Drew asked

"Sherrie, my name's Sherrie." She said giving him the paper. "I'm, uh sorry about those jerks."

"Yeah, it's ok, I guess. I just, I feel so…."

"Different?" Sherrie said.

"Yeah. But what do you know about being different? You seem like such a normal girl."

"Me, normal? Ha. I'm as abnormal as they come."

"That's cool. Most of the girls I talk to don't talk to me back. They say 'get out of the way, you loser!' or 'Jimmy, please beat him up for staring at me!' Little brats!"

"I'm sorry. We can be pretty cruel when we are horny. "

"Hahaha! So true. My cousin Ed always complains how girls can't keep their hands off of him."

"Ha. Hey, I was wondering……would you like to hang out after school?" Sherrie asked a bit nervous.

"Really! You want to hang out with me!"

Sherrie nods.

"Oh, this is the best day of my life. I've never hang out with anyone before."

"Well, I'll be your first."

"Well, I really should be going right now. Got to go to my next class." Drew gets ready to go out the door. "See you later."

"Bye." Sherrie said as she waved good bye.

"You got some guts, girl I can tell you that." The pink haired girl said as she gets up and goes next to Sherrie.

"What do you mean?" Sherrie asked.

"You think Bonnie and the other cheerleaders picked on you before? When they hear that you are going to hang out with that loser, they'll really be after you."

"How did…?"

"How did I know about Bonnie? Well, I have my ways."

The pink haired girl goes to the door and stops.

"By the way, my name is Tammy."

And with that, she was gone. Sherrie stood there in the room for a few more seconds thinking things over. This was her first day here and already she was liking it. She had just meet two of the coolest people ever: the pink haired girl, and drew. Well, there was that cheerleader with that goofy friend but she wasn't counting that one. She smiled and thought this year wasn't going to be that bad…………boy was she wrong……………

END OF PART 1


End file.
